User talk:Traditionalfire
Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 00:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Blog Conduct I am quite embarrassed that this situation had to be brought to my attention by a Staff Member. But one of your comments, possibly more as I'm still looking through it, specifically "I'd like to intreduce a bullet from the Widow to his face. I saw that he lives somewhere in Austraila.", is nothing more or less than a death threat. That, is in no way tolerated here, nor is it tolerated by Wikia's Terms of Use. You should consider yourself extremely fortunate as Sannse made it quite clear that she was considering a indefinite global ban for you. I have since closed the blog and I hope that this behavior will not be present in the future or action will be taken. This is not a laughing matter in any sense of the word and is quite a serious matter. I will be forwarding any and all information on this incident to Spart for further consideration. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :In regards to the above comment, I understand that you have expressed remorse for your initial behavior. I have factored this into my considerations. However, action must be taken. Death threats are not a laughing matter, and are not appropriate on this or any Wiki. This comes not just from me, not just from the admins of this wiki, but from the staff of Wikia. Fortunately, the folks at Wikia have generously allowed us to handle this "in-house". As such, I have attempted to resolve the situation in a manner that will underscore the severity of the issue while being fair to you and still acceptable to Wikia. With that in mind, I have decided to ban you for two weeks. This is, admittedly, a short ban for a matter of this severity. During this time, you will be able to edit your talk page, but not articles or article talk pages. After the ban is ended, your comments and edits will still be monitored by site administration, and if this issue presents itself again, there will not be this degree of lenience again. This is not open for discussion or debate, but I will answer any questions you may have. SpartHawg948 (talk) 00:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Just so you know, i never actually mean't it and it was just a stupid thing i said. S*ht comes out of my mouth (or fingertips) some times and as said, i've learn'd that the hard way, both here and IRL. It will not repeat.--Hello (talk) 00:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I know you didn't mean it. If it were up to me alone, there more than likely wouldn't have been a ban, just a warning not to do it again. But the folks at Wikia brought this to our attention, and they were considering a global ban, which is serious business. Honestly, this is also an attempt on my part to preempt any global bans or anything like that, as I really don't want to see you receive one of those for a comment that was in jest, even if it was a poorly conceived jest. SpartHawg948 (talk) 00:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you:) Sometimes i should just shut my mouth. :::::You and me both! I know my fat yap has gotten me into trouble more than a few times... :P SpartHawg948 (talk) 00:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Who is the person who blocked me? It only say "an anonnymus user" and if go in on that account it says that s/he have never contributed to this wiki.--Hello (talk) 21:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Spart blocked you with a block that expires in a little less than 27 hours. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) So why diden't just say it was Spart then?--Hello (talk) 21:38, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :No idea. Wikia hiccup is what I say in situations like this. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I just posted a comment on TW6464's page and it just dissaperd. What is going on? I did not inculde anything offensive it just said "im back to"--Hello (talk) 10:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Never mind. It works now.--Hello (talk) 10:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was never serious with the "bullet to the face" thing and i promise that is not something i will repeat. I do not chose the best words sometimes and im lucky i diden't get that ban. Again, i was NOT serious with it and im sorry. It will not happen again.--Hello (talk) 21:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :He sent the same thing to me, but I don't think we are out of the woods yet. Bluegear93 (talk) 21:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've learnt the hard way that saying stupid things can get you in to some relly bad truble. Let's just hope we can get out of this...--Hello (talk) 21:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::This is what we get for not thinking before we write down a comment, stupidest thing I've ever done and I completely regret it. Bluegear93 (talk) 21:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I haven't changed my mind about the comic do. It's still horrible. Btw let's just hope nothing worse comes out of this.--Hello (talk) 21:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed, I don't one stupid mistake I haunt me. Bluegear93 (talk) 22:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect D&D Hey, Tradfire. I don't know if you checked it out or not because I haven't seen any changes to my talk page (where I originally posted it), then I realized I could just paste the link to your talk page. Let me know what you think! https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pSse-0gJbTWcN-jYkZssJDNPOGXpXM-duGYoPFupEYI/edit (Sperez2012 (talk) 04:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC)) Profile Vandalism Hey I noticed some vandalism on your Borderlands Wiki Profile, in case you didn't know. --The Milkman | I always . 21:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) *I diden't notice that actually. Thanks for the heads up :) Hey are you around? Tradionalfire,are you here? I haven't seen you in a while.--TW6464 (talk) 23:59, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I have been spending time some other wikis and games. Im still playing ME though. As for screwing around on the wiki, i haven't really seen any point in it. It was fun to read flamewars about the ending and blogs about fanfics (you know the one) I might just come back. We'll see. Good to hear from you though TW6464.--Hello (talk) 01:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool!--TW6464 (talk) 01:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::If you enjoyed the drama of arguments and flamewars, then now might be the perfect time to come back, Traditionalfire. There seems to be a lot of them going around these days...--Legionwrex (talk) 01:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::agreed--TW6464 (talk) 01:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, why not.--Hello (talk) 01:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC)